


Morgana Sends You The Fuck To Sleep

by H00D1N1



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 23:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11001312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H00D1N1/pseuds/H00D1N1
Summary: Morgana is sick of your shit. He's had enough and finally makes you go the fuck to sleep.





	Morgana Sends You The Fuck To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoy my STORY i made it up real special for u guys,,,,,,,,, i put my HEART and soul into thies beautiful fic of moirganai makin u go the fuck to sleep;;
> 
> please listen to this as you read. dont worry about it. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-cZ7ndjhhps

Akira was halfway out the door before he was caught.

"Joker, where do you think you're going? It's the middle of the night!" Morgana exclaimed.

Akira tried to make some half-assed excuse about going out for a walk, but Morgana wasn't having it. "Go. The. Fuck. To. Sleep. You need your rest!"

Akira refused. "How are you going to make me?"

Morgana then teleported behind him, "Nothing personal kid." He animorphed into his true form- could it be- ITS JOHN CENA

Akira's expression was a mixture of confusion, fear, and pure awe. Morgana Cena proceeded to pick him up, giving him an attitude adjustment. The poor boy had barely any time to think. Morgana knocked him the fuck out, promptly throwing him through the floor. "Good night Joker." He put Akira back to sleep in his bed, and then turned back into a cat and went to sleep himself, proud of his job being done for the night.


End file.
